


Hastily-made Girl Squad

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [38]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Rose Lavillant, Alya Césaire Ships It, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Competitive Alix Kubdel and Lê Chiến Kim, Confusion, Conversations, Friendship/Love, Gen, Girl Power, Hanging Out, In-Jokes, Kwami Swap, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: It is up to Alya to round their friends to make Adrinette into a reality... (It's a work in progress.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Hastily-made Girl Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe everyone is heavily invested as soon as Alya tells them about Marinette and Adrien being a thing.
> 
> It's not REALISTIC!!!!! X_x

"Let's be real here." Alya, ~~the head of **Ship Marinette with a Cutie Club**~~ Marinette's best friend, stated as she pranced back and forth in the park. Sitting down on bench are the squad members (Alix, Mylène, Rose and Juleka) and the main player (Marinette herself). "Marinette and Adrien are endgame. We need a plan to get them together."

"We've noticed that already, Watson." Alix scanned the flustered baker, resting her arms on her thigh as she crouched down to look at her other bench mates. "Inverted clothes color, complementary subject specialization and contrasting family background."

"Hey!" Marinette raised her finger but could only flounder. "My... His lowest grade is an B+ Alix! No one can compete that."

"Your lowest grade is a B-." Alix shot back and Marinette squinted at the offender. "And that's because you suck at the science department."

"Math is a hard subject!" Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. Alix rolled her eyes at the bluenette's insistence.

"I think it's romantic~" Rose entwined her hands together, leaning on Juleka's arm. "Like soulmates~"

"Soulmates don't exist." Marinette stated, but Rose made a snapping sound, which actually caused Marinette to jump and cling to Mylène.

"They. **exist**." Rose emphasized and Marinette hugged Mylène while nodding furiously.

"Good!" Rose reverts back to cheerful attitude, speaking to her frightened friend. "So don't give up okay? We'll get you to your happy ending~"

"There there~" Mylène calms down the stunned bluenette, already used to Rose' attitude. "Rose would never hurt a fly just like you."

"I have swatted hundreds of flies to protect food." Marinette thought out loud, having Mylène smooth down some cowlicks that randomly popped out due to fear. "Your reassurance is unwarranted."

"Oh uh..." Mylène forgot about that, looking at Alya. "How about we just let Marinette express her feelings through a song or poem?"

"We could. We could..." Alya agreed, typing it down. "Or we could let them both enter XY's concert?"

"I hate XY's songs. It sounds like aliens decided to visit and make love to human corpses." Marinette explained and several people went away from their area.

"I second that. XY is also a second-rate artist, copying the tunes of others and _improving_ them." Juleka drinks her milk tea, watching Alya search in her phone. "How about help Adrien sneak out to get some fresh air? Adrien must like exploring and you two can eat together."

"But I can... barely talk to him... Hmm..." Marinette slowly went back to her seat, content when Mylène continues to pet her head. Marinette hums, leaning against Mylène. "That feels nice."

"Like a kitten..." Mylène muttered, surprised and honestly finding it cute.

"Focus guys!" Alya, the most distracted, turned back to her gang to see Alix checking her phone, Juleka and Rose debating on where to eat tomorrow and Mylène petting Marinette. "Guys! We need to pair these two together before it's too late! Who knows when another girl waltzes in and takes buttercup's attention?"

"Hmm..." Marinette fell to Mylène's lap, eyes closed as the female continued combing her hair.

"Mari! Be serious!" Alya scolded and Marinette's reply caused the girl squad to pause.

...

"Is she purring?" Alix spoke first and Mylène answered next: "I bet Marinette gives nice heads."

"?!" Juleka spat out her milk tea, quickly wiping her mouth while Rose sat up with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked and Alix pointed at Mylène.

"I see what you did there." Alix laughed and Rose looked at both knowledgeable redheads.

"What? Waittt...." Rose realized and covered her mouth. "No!"

"..." Alya continued to stare at Marinette purring. The brunette eventually face palmed, shaking her head. "Okay. Maybe we shouldn't let Adrien learn about _this_ yet?"

"What if he's a cat person?" Alix pointed out.

"Being a cat person doesn't mean guys likes cat-attitudes on women." Alya retorted back and Mylène stopped petting Marinette.

"..." The bluenette is just resting there, probably content with life.

"Ok. Change of plans.. We meet up inside Marinette's house." Alya then looked at Mylène. "No one is allowed to pet Marinette for long periods of time. Also, be prepared for tomorrow's event."

"That will be?" Rose asked as Juleka beats her chest from the pearls.

"We're going to help her plan a romantic date." Alya smirked and Rose squealed.

**[Postponing our bet. Girl stuff came up.]** Alix sent to Kim who quickly responded: **[Huh. I totally forgot you're a girl sometimes. XD]**

"Gonna head out first." Alix stood up, ready to kick a guy's butt. She kicked her shoes to let the rollerblades out, rolling off. "See ya!"

"Bye Alix!" Rose waved.

"Come on Marinette. Let's go..." Alya picked up a sleeping Marinette. "Oh god. She really is a cat."

"A tired cat." Mylène frowned. "Sorry about that. I never thought she'd actually fall asleep and I really like animals."

"No harm done. She needs the rest." Alya shrugged, carrying Marinette like a potato sack. "I'm just glad she's light."

"I think Juleka needs something to eat." Rose noticed Juleka take deep breaths. "Definitely needs something to eat."

"I almost died." Juleka noted with a wide-eyed expression, looking at Mylène. "Why did you say that?!"

"It's true!" Mylène reasoned and Alya continued to walk off.

"I know you and Ivan are a thing, but don't talk about it when I'm drinking milk tea." Juleka warned. "People die from this thing, you know?"

"I'll take note of it." Mylène snickered.

"I'll text you guys later!" Alya bid goodbye, walking with a sleeping bluenette. "Don't forget the plan!"

* * *

...

?!

"What happened?!" Marinette sat up her bed, quickly looking around for her friends. "W-why am I back home?"

"You fell asleep." Plagg munched on the last Camembert. "Fell into temptation."

"Sleep?" Marinette frowned.

"Worse. _Expert human scratchers_." Plagg stated.

"Expert... Human scratchers?" Marinette repeated, more confused.

"They know our weakness!" Plagg continued and Marinette combed her head with her fingers. "Thank the cheese gods your BFF banned it."

"Hn..." Marinette pet her head, confused. 'Is this one of those miraculous side effects Plagg mentioned earlier?'

'Ah shoot.' Marinette hoped this will be the first and last. She doesn't want to chase after laser pointers or play with her own fabrics. 'I'd make a fool out of myself!'

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is developing some miraculous side effects by the way.


End file.
